The Point Of No Return
by lovemeSarah
Summary: Christene Daae a brilliant opera singer of the paris opera house has been secretly involved romantically with the opera ghost, other wise known as the phantom. Now on this night, in the performance of don juan triumphant, the phantom will show Christene


The Phantom of the Opera, is not in any way my work, it is all the brilliant work of Andrew Lyod Webber, who has made this into a Broadway production in the 80's and also Joel Schumacher who has adapted this touching and chilling romance musical into one of the greatest movies of all time.

Christine Daae was sitting in her dressing room; she had locked the door, because she was engaging in a deep thinking session. Bending her head over the beauru and reading the opera, Don Juan triumphant, that the phantom had written. Christine was beginning to get frightened. The phantom was trying so hard to tear her away from Raoul. She started to cry very minorly, getting up fastening her dress, and then exiting, blowing the candle out. Not hath five minutes past, but in entered Meg Giry, the daughter of Madame Giry. Meg, looked around the dressing room, and gazed upon the mirror, that led Christine to the undergrounds with her phantom. Meg bit her lip, and started to slowly creep, towards the mirror, a little scared. She pushed it aside, and looked in, to see a dark tunnel like she had before, her mother had led her back to the theater. She closed the door and left a slip open to get back out, the tunnel was very dark, and hardly light, a rat by the tip of her ballerina slippers, she screamed faintly cupping her hand over her mouth, and started walking a little hastier. She came to a flight of stone steps, and she went down them, holding her hands together in a fist like way, looking carefully, her curiosity burning. Coming to a lake…where it seemed like forever, that you would be on the other side, a misty lake, vast and mysterious. And there as she poked her head all around to see the end, she saw the phantoms abode, very interesting, but she also saw Christine, only it wasn't. It was the lifelike version of Christine that Christine had already seen, dressed in the wedding clothes, and looking with a dead and almost nonchalant expression. And there was the phantom, he was standing there, walking around doing something unknown Meg was frightened. And yet at the same time frozen. She heard the angelic voice of the phantom, and though she'd swoon on the spot, little Christine she was filled with a strange new sound her life would never be the same ever. .

The Paris opera house was curious and anxious about a whole new performance that they were planning to perform. A opera written by the opera ghost, the mysterious man that lived underneath the theatre, and has been stirring mayhem and mischief everywhere he went, On numerous occasions spending time with one of the operas chorus girls Christine Daae, a exceptional singer, who thanks to the phantom has excelled and succeeded, leading her to steal lead roles from even Carlotta, the prima Donna. But the phantom has grown more to Christine, than a tutor, obsessing over her, and doing anything just to get her, even though she was also at the same time engaged with childhood sweetheart Raoul the patron, who has promised to guide her and guard her through all her life. But none of the actors, the police, or the audience, not even Christine herself had the slightest idea of what would happen, at the final performance of Don Juan triumphant.

Meg Giry stood beside the stage, the curtains closed, ready to open, unleashing all the horror. She was looking all over for Christine, who tonight was the star of the phantoms opera. Christine, not even dressed in her costume, but instead in a normal dress, in her little hiding spot, where she could light the candles, and pray to her father, in which one point of time she believed was her angel of music. Meg decided not to find her. She knew tonight, just as Christine and everyone else the phantom was there, and would appear in the opera, confronting Christine.

Christine was very nervous, she knew in fact that tonight if all things went well with the phantom, he would take her to live with him forever, and she and Raoul would be parted forever. He wont let me go, what I once used to dream I now dread, if he finds me it'll never end and he'll always be there singing songs in my head, Christine sang. She got up, and stood in front of the huge glass window aside her, biting her nails, and gazing upon the door that led out of her safest place. Wishing Raoul would atlas come? She loved the phantom, she really did, but came to realize that he was quite mad, and obsessed, and she became scared. He was a excellent tutor and a spirited person that awoke her mind with the sweet sounds of music, inspiring and improving her, but she couldn't imagine livingwith him forever, and she still wandered what lie beyond that mask. Tonight was the night…the final threshold you said yourself he was nothing but a man….

(Raoul)

Twisted everyway what answer can I give, Am I to risk my life, to win the chance to live, can I betray the man, who once inspired my voice, do I become his prey, do I have any choice, he kills without a thought, he murders all that's good, I know I cant refuse, and yet I wish I could, Oh god if I agree what horrors wait for me in this the phantoms opera

They embraced….

The scene came too fast, where she would meet up with the phantom, she sat on the stage, and in a red and white top, and yellow dress, a delicate red rose placed in her hair, just awaiting and praying. She stood up and begins to sing. It was almost incredible, how in a few seconds of hearing his voice, she was motivated to raise her own in song. It was also amazing, how she cared no more of the dangers that lie ahead; she was in a world filled with music, in which she was the phantoms, and no one else. All though she was. She then started to know that tonight was the night, where all the games of make believe ended and they were faced one on one, together…forever. And then as they edged more into the song, she was killed and surrendered to a wave of seduction. Climbing the stairs to the top ledge, to meet with him. The flames in the back not even comparing to the extreme power of the two. Raoul watched from the balcony, and Meg and her mother Madame giry also watched, everyone watched, anxious and waiting. Christine the spotlight now. When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom when will the flames atlas consume us? She turned and glared upon him, with a powerful look of passion, balancing as she hit the lowest note she could go. They started walking, and as if falling into a deep pit of love, everyone just staring and awe, and Raoul also tearing at his own thoughts, and despair, worried for his Christine. Past the point of no return, the final threshold… (Then he spun her around and held her close) the bridge is crossed so stand and watch.

We've passed the point of no return. And then everything started to slow down, and become lighter, but he was holding her close, running his hands down her neck, as if filled with a sudden sadness. She turned around, realizing she was in a opera, and it was in front of so many people, finally making her way out of the deep pit of love, but only looking upon his face with the mask covering the right side, and her big deep brown eyes, welled with confusion. Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime, lead me save me from my solitude, say you'll want me with u hear beside u, anywhere u go let me go to, christened that's all I ask of you.

And she pulled off his mask.

Everyone gasped, and the phantom obviously outraged, but yet now ready for the end. He cut the ropes beside him, and causing the chandelier to fall down, quickly breaking the ceiling and causing a fire, where Carlotta lay over her husband, in tears, Mi amore she screamed, stroking his head. Meg and her mother ran. And the stage suddenly opened with a great gust of wind, and down from the op ledge, past the raging fire, Christine and the phantom, dropped down once more…

The end…

The beginning intro is not in the movie; play or even book which was printed in the 1800's. However the rest is. For the rest of this wonderful scene and the movie, the DVD comes out May 3rd


End file.
